Mi Dragón de Plata
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Mi contribución al reto de San Valentín del Rincon del Slash. Draco recibe una carta de despedida de su único y gran amor. SLASH


_**Mi Dragón de Plata**_

**  
Autora: Sailor Earth  
**

**  
Pareja: DM/HP  
**

**  
Advertencia: contenido slash, y es triste.  
**

**  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia son míos, todos de Rowling.**

**  
**

**N/A: Bueno, este es mi pequeño regalito de despedida para lo que ha sido mi casita en estos últimos meses. Es una pena, pero en verdad, las tres requerimos de ello. Pero no se preocupen ni se hagan ilusiones de que se librarán de nosotras tan fácilmente, en un tiempo, volveremos con más fuerza que nunca, jajaja**

**Aún recuerdo cuando Ali, por medio de los comentarios me invitó a participar al grupo, poniéndome en contacto con María, seguramente sin imaginar que clase de loca se llevaba a cuestas, jajajaja. Oh, que tiempos aquellos! Jajaja, pero en fin, la vida continua y nosotras seguiremos juntas.**

**  
Con mucho cariño a mi hermanita María, a mi mami Ali y a tods los que hicieron posible el sueño de formar un grupo de slash.**

**Gracias a Maria por betear  
**

**  
Por cierto, esta es la advertencia: Ali me va a matar Jajajajaja.**

**¡¡¡Besos!**

_**-**_

_**Mi Dragón de Plata:**_

_**Si, mío, porque contra todo lo que intentes decir, sólo mío ha sido y es tu corazón.**_

_**Por que sólo a mí me amaste, porque gracias a mi, tu corazón comenzó a latir, supo lo que era sentir: primero odiándome, luego amándome, y por último queriendo olvidarme.**_

_**Y pese a todos tus intentos, puedo asegurarte que no has olvidado ese amor que desde siempre has sentido por mí, y no es que peque de vanidad, ni que sea un desgraciado ególatra como siempre me ha dicho Snape, no. Se que me amas con la misma avasalladora fuerza de hace años, que cada noche sueñas con mi cuerpo desnudo bajo el tuyo gimiendo tu nombre y rogando por más, para luego despertar a la realidad con mi nombre en tus labios. Se que es mi rostro el que ves cuando le haces el amor a ella, teniendo que morderte la lengua para no gritar un te amo con mi nombre impreso cuando estas a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer. Que cuando sonríes no es porque ella esté a tu lado, sino porque has recordado alguno de los momentos que tú y yo compartimos…**_

_**Momentos que tú te encargaste de convertir en lejanos y dolorosos recuerdos.**_

_**Ese día se repite en mi mente…**_

_**Era justo como hoy, un 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Me había esmerado tanto en que todo fuera perfecto para esa noche: velas, música suave, flores, todo para una velada romántica que terminó en la peor noche de nuestras vidas, porque no fuiste capaz de anteponer nuestro amor a tu cobardía.**_

_**Si, porque eres un cobarde.**_

_**Un cobarde que se dejó vencer por el miedo a quebrantar la dignidad que por siglos ha sostenido a tu apellido, porque no pudiste defender tu amor por mí ante la sociedad que esperaba que el último heredero de los Malfoy continuara con la tradición de preservar su estirpe.**_

_**No pudiste contra la presión y cediste ante su demanda, dando por terminado nuestro amor, destruyendo mi corazón sin misericordia alguna.**_

_**Intentó persuadirte, convencerte de que nuestro amor tenía la fuerza para seguir; lloré, grité, supliqué… nada sirvió. Te alejaste de mi sin importarte dejarme muerto en vida.**_

_**No me di por vencido en ese momento, creía estúpidamente que si insistía te darías cuenta de que me necesitabas de la misma forma que yo te necesitaba, pero no fue así, te empeñaste en tu propósito de salvaguardar tu honor, y finalmente, me di por vencido el día de tu boda.**_

_**Fue la boda más hermosa y suntuosa que el Mundo Mágico podía recordar, ella lucía hermosa en su traje de novia, radiante como sólo el dinero y el honor de ser desposada por el heredero de una familia tan antigua y con tal abolengo podía causar. Y tú, tú te veías simplemente como un Adonis: hermoso, galante, varonil. Tuve que morderme los labios y apretar mis puños con tal fuerza para no correr hacia ti y pedirte una vez más que no te casaras. No lo hice. Tú ya habías tomado una decisión, y yo no tenía cabida en ella**_

_**Meses después vino el heredero que tanto deseabas, aquel que te permitiría perpetuar tu apellido y el honor del mismo. Pensé que con ese cometido tu regresarías a mi, que te separarías de ella y podríamos rehacer lo nuestro, nuevamente me equivoqué.**_

_**No podías someterte al escándalo de un divorcio, sería empañar el honor que tanto te costó pulir, y obviamente yo no estaba dispuesto a ser un plato de segunda mesa, te quería sólo para mí, no pensaba compartirte con nadie, y tu lo entendiste… nunca más volviste a insistir.**_

_**En cambio, las fiestas que organizabas se hicieron famosas, fiestas que el mundo pensaba era para alardear de tu dinero y posición, fiestas que en realidad tú y yo sabemos eran pretextos para vernos a lo lejos. Si no podíamos estar juntos, al menos nos conformaríamos con vernos a distancia.**_

_**Dime…**_

_**¿De que te ha servido el honor que tanto te empeñaste en salvaguardar durante estos años?**_

_**¿Has sido feliz al lado de ella?**_

_**¿No te reclamas el haberme abandonado?**_

_**¿No te duele en el alma que por tu cobardía estemos separados y viviendo cada uno su propio infierno?**_

_**Yo sé las respuestas a esas preguntas:**_

_**Claro que no eres feliz, no importa cuanto finjas, tu idílica felicidad no es más que una falacia.**_

_**Te reclamas a cada instante, cada que respiras su aroma y te das cuenta de que no es el mío**_

_**Y el dolor es tal que te sientes morir al sentir como el alma se te desgarra.**_

_**¿Qué como sé todo esto?**_

_**Sencillo…**_

_**Yo me siento igual.**_

_**Esa noche no sólo me rompiste el corazón al dejarme, terminaste con aquellas ilusiones que me hicieron seguir en pie y no dejarme caer al ver morir a aquellos que amaba; terminaste con los sueños que ambos construimos en las noches en que la cicatriz me laceraba la piel; terminaste con aquella efímera felicidad que nos envolvía al estar juntos… y destruiste la posibilidad de que yo pudiera ser feliz, porque marcaste mi corazón y tu alma con tu veneno, y el veneno sigue en mí, bombeando a través de mi sangre, matándome lentamente sin darme la oportunidad de morir sin más sufrimiento, de olvidarte y continuar… Más no he podido…**_

_**Pese al tiempo, te sigo amando como cuando éramos unos adolescentes que creían que el mundo estaría a sus pies y que todo podía ser posible sólo con desearlo.**_

_**¿Irónico no?**_

_**El Salvador del Mundo Mágico no puede tener lo que más anhela en el mundo: tu amor y compañía.**_

_**Y el Gran Draco Malfoy, el Magnate del Mundo Mágico, en realidad no tiene un hermoso hogar donde el amor abunda, porque nunca ha amado a su esposa, sino que ha estado enamorado del Salvador, ja. Realmente irónico y patético. **_

_**Pero ya no más, Draco.**_

_**Han sido muchos años de sufrimiento, de agonía, de morir lentamente al verte pavonearte con ella colgada de tu brazo, viendo como tomas con infinita dulzura el hijo que ella te ha dado. Ya no puedo, Draco. Es demasiado para mi. Por eso esta carta… es mi despedida.**_

_**Pero no pienses que intentaré suicidarme o algo por el estilo, aunque la idea no es tan descabellada como piensas. Pero no, si tú fuiste lo suficientemente cobarde como para matar nuestro amor y huir al refugio de tu apellido, yo no lo seré. Yo no seré un cobarde que huirá del amor que siento por ti.**_

_**Yo viviré…**_

_**Viviré con este amor que me carcome el alma; viviré con el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos en los que fuimos felices; viviré con la cruel realidad de que tú yaces al lado de ella; simplemente… viviré…**_

_**No me busques, no lo hagas a menos que estés decidido a luchar por lo que ambos sentimos, sino es así, mejor sigue con estúpida falacia.**_

_**Te amo Draco.**_

_**Te amo tanto que me duele el dejarte, pero es necesario, porque el vernos a distancia sólo nos causa más daño.**_

_**Te amo, tú eres la razón de mi existencia, pero también eres el anhelo de mi muerte.**_

_**Te amo mi Dragón de Plata, te amo.**_

_**Siempre tuyo, en vida y muerte, en felicidad y dolor:**_

_**Tu León de Oro.**_

**-**

**Pequeñas gotas cristalinas cayeron sobre el pergamino, provocando que la tinta se corriera ligeramente. Un puño se cerró en torno a la carta, frunciéndola hasta convertirla en un trozo casi inservible.**

**Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, producto del dolor y la desesperación. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza como si quisiera impedir que más lágrimas brotaran de ellos, pero era simplemente imposible, las lágrimas seguían, al igual que el dolor y la desesperación.**

**En un intento por descargar esas emociones, golpeó con fuerza el enorme escritorio de ébano de su estudio, provocando que su cabello rubio platinado cubriera parcialmente su rostro.**

**Presa de un arranque de furia, comenzó a destruir todo lo que estuviese a su paso: arrojó papeles y piezas de escritorio, tomó una silla y la estrelló contra el escritorio hasta que se hizo añicos, tomo las cortinas que salvaguardaban su despacho del sol, arrancándolas y rasgándolas; gritó y se comportó como un animal fuera de sí. Hizo todo lo que fue capaz de hacer para descargar el dolor y esa furia contra sí mismo por ser un cobarde. Su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas que corrían por el, lágrimas que intentaban descargar todos sus sentimientos, limpiar su conciencia, llevarse su dolor.**

**Un maldito cobarde que no fue capaz de luchar por su felicidad, que dejó que el hombre al que amaba sufriera por su estúpida idea de salvaguardar el honor de su apellido.**

**Alertada por el grito y el sonido del golpe, una bella mujer entró apresurada al despacho de su esposo.**

**¿Draco, qué ocurre- le preguntó, pero al ver el estado del despacho de su esposo, su expresión preocupada cambió a una a una de miedo ¡Por Merlín, Draco! **

**Draco arrojó uno de los jarrones neoclásicos contra la chimenea, para luego girarse a la que fuera su esposa. Sus ojos grises centelleaban con furia y dolor, su mirada era casi demente.**

**¡¡Lárgate- Le gritó, provocando que ella retrocediera asustada.**

**-Pe… pero Draco…**

**¡¡¡He dicho que te largues!**

**Un grito agudo salió de la garganta de la mujer cuando Draco le arrojó un portarretratos, destruyéndose contra el marco de la puerta.**

**Un grito agudo salió de la garganta de la mujer cuando Draco le arrojó un portarretratos, haciendo añicos el cristal del marco, y cayendo al piso la fotografía de una familia aristócrata.**

**Ella experimentó en ese momento lo que era sentir el verdadero miedo, por unos segundos se sintió totalmente indefensa ante la fiera mirada de su esposo, nunca, en todos los años de matrimonio lo había visto en ese estado de completa demencia, y eso la asustaba.**

**Sin poder pensar en otra solución, se alejó lo más rápidamente posible de su marido, su instinto le decía que era lo mejor.**

**Al verse nuevamente solo, la furia que le había invadido se disipó rápidamente, dejándole un sentimiento inexplicable de vacío.**

**Agotado, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, con el pergamino aún en su mano cerrada en puño.**

**Se sentía inexplicablemente débil, totalmente cansado, cansado de su vida, de las mentiras, de tener que fingir que era feliz cuando no lo era, de tener que conformarse con sólo ver a lo lejos a aquel al que amaba, de verse reflejado en esos bellos ojos verdes, de ver esa sonrisa, que si bien sabía era fingida, al menos le hacía sentir mejor… pero ya ni eso podría.**

**Él se iba, se alejaba de él porque no podía soportar el infierno al que su egoísmo los había condenado a ambos… y no podía culparlo de ello, aunque le doliese, sabía que era lo mejor para él… aunque su corazón egoísta terminara de morir…**

**¡¡¡HARRY!**

**Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que su esposa le escuchara, sin importarle que alguien presenciara el patético estado en el que el Magnate de Malfoy Inc., se encontraba: arrodillado sobre el frío piso, con un pergamino hecho añicos entre sus manos, con las lágrimas corriendo sin consideración alguna en su rostro, marcando su piel casi albina, con el cabello esparcido sin control, y con el corazón muerto…**

**¡¡¡¡¡HAARRRYYYY!**

**-**

**A miles de kilómetros de ahí, descendiendo de un avión de una prestigiosa línea área, descendía un hombre de aproximadamente veintiocho años.**

**Su cabello era de un negro lustroso, algo revuelto, pero eso le daba un toque rebelde; su piel era ligeramente morena y aunque vestía de manera semi informal, a lo lejos se veía su atractivo. Llevaba lentes oscuros que impedía verle los ojos, pero lejos de ser un obstáculo le conferían un aire enigmático que hacía que hombres y mujeres voltearan a verlo conforme avanzaba hasta entrar a recoger su equipaje.**

**Terminó de registrarse, tomando sus maletas se dirigió al área de taxis en donde fue atendido con prontitud. Abordó el vehículo pidiendo le llevaran a un hotel, ahí pasaría los primeros días de su estancia en ese lugar, en lo que terminaban los trámites de la compra de la que sería su casa.**

**Mientras el vehículo avanzaba, el hombre dirigió su vista hacia la ventanilla, admirando el bello paisaje que se desplegaba ante él. Con un movimiento casual se quitó los lentes dejando al descubierto unos bellos ojos verdes, que misteriosamente estaban hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando hacía poco tiempo…**

**Y eso había sido lo que había estado haciendo.**

**Llorar…**

**Llorar por un amor que había perdido hace años, y que no se había resignado a perder.**

**Llorar por el dolor que le causaba alejarse cada minuto de él, no sólo en el plano físico, sino en el sentimental, pues estaba decidido a rehacer su vida lejos del único ser al que había amado más que a nada en el mundo.**

**Llorar por el dolor que seguramente le estaría causando a él…**

**Era lo mejor…**

**Sabía que sería difícil, pero era lo mejor para ambos, porque si seguían como hasta ahora, ninguno podría desprenderse e intentar ser completamente felices. Draco lo tenía todo para serlo, había sido él quien había decidido un camino donde ambos se separaban, y ahora debía llevar ese camino hasta su final.**

**Y él, necio como siempre, se había aferrado a una tonta ilusión de que algún día podrían estar nuevamente juntos, esperó durante años… nada sucedió. Era hora de continuar y que cada uno siguiera por su camino… un camino lejos del otro.**

**Observando el hermoso cielo despejado de nubes, pronunció las palabras que durante años lo habían mantenido en pie, y que ahora le darían la fuerza para continuar lejos de él.**

**"_Te amo mi Dragón de Plata, y si tal vez en esta vida no pudimos estar juntos, tal vez en la siguiente si lleguemos a estarlo_"**

**-**

**FIN…**

**Si, si, sé que más de una va a querer mi cabeza, pero no pude evitarlo, todos estos días he andado medio deprimida, por no decir totalmente deprimida, así que de una u otra manera tenía que sacar esa tristeza. Sorry.**

**Besos a todos y nos veremos pronto.**


End file.
